His Child
by ChaoticXXHearts
Summary: When summoning the savior of the world, he never expected to form an attachment to them. Oh, but he did.


**Pokemon (c) Nintendo**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

His Child

He was in pain, every day. The aches and pains of being half paralyzed and being a part of nature itself, dying but unable to die, nearly drove him insane. But for some reason he still clung to hope and that was enough to keep him going.

Hope! Hope for a brighter future where time wasn't at a standstill and everything was at peace again! Hope for the aches and pains to lessen significantly! Hope for Primal Dialga regaining his sanity and realizing what he'd done! He clung to it, that hope, as he wandered the land, pretending he was a sick traveler that was kind to others, giving them hope too.

He would tell stories as he traveled, stories of natural disasters that were calmed when a hero arrived, stories of a bitter cold sweeping across the nation, only to be conquered by, guess what? A hero! He told these stories to all who would listen to him ramble and try to reach their hearts. He succeeded sometimes, it was a fifty fifty chance.

When he heard of an alliance that sought to make the world a better place, he couldn't help but jump at the chance. In each story he told, a human was the one to save the day. Soo why not bring a human to this desolate land? Oh, but he would have to be careful, lest they faced Primal Dialga's wrath. He was away, far, far away from the Hidden Land when he summoned a human to his realm. His glee turned to horror when he realized that he summonsed a child. A mere child, would they be able to survive this land? No, this was the work of a teenager at the very least, or an adult! Why was it that he summoned a child by accident?

Whatever the case, he swore to protect the child in whatever way possible. He raised that child to be loving and kind, hopeful and fiery. He would conceal them in a cloak and together they traversed the land, begging for food or water or anything that would help them live. He protected them in mystery dungeons and told stories to comfort his child whenever he could, his three heads blabbering excitedly as he told stories of hope. Hope! Oh, their hope was right here, and no one realized it but him.

He began to get worried when the child talked of going to the Hidden Land. Though they had met others from the resistance, they were curious as to what went on in Primal Dialga's domain. Was it worse? Much worse? If so, they should go there and help as many as possible there too. It was happening too fast, the child they raised was growing up too fast to conquer legends. They fought many times over the subject, but he eventually gave in, remembering why he summoned the child in the first place. Yes, to save the world. But he'd grown attached and now he was to part with his baby?

He let his child climb onto his back and he flew through the sea of time, reaching the Hidden Land with no problem. It was indeed much worse, the Pokémon there living in fear of the ruler of time's wrath. They kept on the down low side, but eventually even they were revealed when his child befriended several Pokémon that were a part of the planetary investigation team. That was new, Pokémon that wanted to travel space itself to escape this dark world with no future. That was their hope, but their hope changed when his child, his baby, his savior, told them of the stories of a human saving their beloved world.

It was Celebi that told them of time travel, the ability to change time. But…wouldn't they disappear? Perhaps his child wouldn't, for he was from a different realm. But…no, he wouldn't allow his baby to disappear! They fought vigorously then, him not wanting to change the past despite his pitiful state and them wanting a brighter future for everyone. His heart ached when his child, his baby walked out on him forever and he was helpless to stop it. Yes, he, the Voice of Life, will remain for he remembered several courses where history had changed and…he lived through all of it. All of it. He roared his grief to the sky when his body remained unchanged but the rest of them began to glow, already feeling the effects of time flowing once more and his body began to unfreeze.

His cries were heard and he soon saw that the Pokemon that disappeared were returning. His breath hitched as he begged for the gods to tell him whether or not his baby was safe. He was given a vision then, a vision of the past where his child, his baby, his savior, returned to the beach and they were living happily side by side…in the past. Which meant he might never see his baby again. But that was alright, because on his child's face was the look of happiness. And for that, he was thankful. So be it, he will live life alone again, but as long as his child, his baby was happy…then he had no regrets. He roared out his thanks to the gods and to the people that saved the future, feeling his happiness swell and burst, with the pains going away.

* * *

 **Wanted to write a story about the Voice of Life's efforts in helping the future. I think he's the only one to be able to summon humans when the world is in need? At least, that's my headcanon. But the relationship grew to be much more than either of us expected and, well, this story came about. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
